School's Out
by Janis B
Summary: Syd and Gage go back to school to uncover who is supplying the kids with a new designer drug.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters.  
  
School's Out  
  
By: Janis  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Erika stood looking in the mirror trying to decide if she was dressed right for the occasion. She had all ready changed her clothes three times and still couldn't decide if what she had on was all right. She put the outfit she originally had tried back on. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous it wasn't as if she didn't know Alex or Sydney.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.  
  
"Hi Honey you all ready for your lunch date?"   
  
"Almost I'm just finishing up my makeup."  
  
"You'll have a great time," Jimmy told her noticing the pause at the other end of the line, "You aren't still nervous are you? Erika these are two of the easiest people in the world to get along with. They just want to get to know you a little better that's all. They are part of my family Erika and they want to welcome you into that family too."  
  
"I know you are right and I'll think back later how silly I was being but for right now this is scaring me to death. Now hang up the phone so I'm not late on top of everything else."  
  
Jimmy laughed, "Love you Erika."  
  
"Love you too, see you shortly."  
  
Erika hung up the phone, took one last look in the mirror, picked up her keys and headed out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney and Gage came walking into the office as Trivette hung up the phone. The Gages had been married about a month and even though it was against regulations Walker had some how been able to keep them together as partners.  
  
"Trivette, Walker we need to speak to you on this one," Gage said as he and Sydney walked over to Walker's desk.  
  
"We were over where they were pulling kids out of the river. It is the second time this week. They are high on something and then they have a fatal accident. These three kids today fell off the Old Forest road bridge and drowned."  
  
"Except one of the three didn't want to just drown, he took a bullet to the head first," added Gage.  
  
"All five kids were average middle class kids at McConnell High. The ones in the first accident were high on a new drug, it's an ecstasy mix, word is it's known as School's Out. We should have the reports back on the last three kids very shortly."  
  
"Sounds like we need to have some people under cover at McConnell, Gage and Sydney I think it's time you two went back to school," Walker smiled as he told them the assignment.  
  
Alex had walked in as they were discussing the case; she looked at her husband and told him she hoped that it could wait until after lunch.  
  
Erika came in as they waited for an answer from Walker. No one was speaking she felt like she was intruding on a big important meeting that didn't include her.  
  
"Hi I'm here on the right day aren't I?"  
  
"Of course you are," said Syd as both she and Alex walked over to her.  
  
"Have a good lunch ladies," smiled Walker, "Gage and Trivette can set up the covers."  
  
Alex put her arm through Erika's on one side and Sydney did the same on the other side and ushered her out the door.  
  
**********  
  
The girls had a wonderful time at lunch. It wasn't long before each of them was telling stories about dumb things their husband or future husband had done.  
  
By the time that they had finished eating, they had tears in their eyes from all the laughter. Erika was feeling much better about fitting in.  
  
"The countdown starts today, two and a half weeks until the wedding," stated Alex.  
  
"And if you want everything to go right you have to stay on top of everything, don't let the men be totally in charge of anything," laughed Sydney as she and Alex remembered the some of those details from their own weddings.  
  
"I hate to break this up," Syd said as the waiter brought the check, "But Walker left Gage and Jimmy in charge of setting up the covers, by the time I get back they'll be handing me pompoms and a tight cheer leading sweater."  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
**********  
  
When Syd got back to headquarters Gage filled her in on what she had missed. Two of the three dead kids had a lot of the new drug in their systems. The third one didn't have a trace, what part he played in this was still a mystery.  
  
The covers had been set up as well. Gage was to be Paul Andrews a tough kid who had been transferred into McConnell with the warning that this school was his last chance. Rumour had it that he had broken his history teacher's arm at his last school.  
  
Sydney was to be Theresa Brooks, Paul Andrew's girlfriend who immediately got herself transferred to McConnell when Paul was. Word came down that the school was just as glad to get rid of her as well. Her school records showed that generally she was always in trouble.  
  
"Nice couple we make Gage," commented Sydney.  
  
"Cut out of the same cloth like in real life," Gage smiled at her.  
  
Syd smiled to herself at his comment, she'd never admit it to anyone but in a lot of ways, he was right.  
  
**********  
  
"Gage wake up, we have school today."  
  
It was beyond Gage how Syd could be so cheerful first thing in the morning.  
  
"But I don't want to go to school," whined Gage as he tried to reach for Syd and pull her back up against him. "Can't we play hooky today?"  
  
"Francis, it's our first day at our new school."  
  
"Don't I even get any coffee?"  
  
"It will be ready the second you are done in the shower."  
  
Gage finished in the bathroom, dressed and walked into the kitchen looking for his coffee. He wore an old pair of jeans, a long muscle shirt and his baseball cap on backwards. Gage stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Sydney was wearing, a pair of very low hanging jeans and a very short, tight fitting T-shirt. Gage stood staring at her.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I like what I see I'm just not so sure I want anyone else to see."  
  
Syd walked over and put her arms around her husband's neck, "don't worry I'm keeping to the hands off policy," she said as she kissed him.   
  
Gage put both arms around her as he passionately kissed her back, "No one had better be putting their hands on you or they will have a very jealous boyfriend to deal with."  
  
Smiling at him again, she gave him another quick kiss and told him his coffee was getting cold. He reluctantly let go of her and reached for it.  
  
"Want a ride to school? I thought I'd take the bike."  
  
"Let me grab my jacket and I'm ready."  
  
**********  
  
"So you get to pose as a computer teacher?"  
  
"Someone has to keep their eye on Sydney and Gage," laughed Trivette.  
  
"Well as long as that's the only two you are keeping your eyes on. As I recall the last time you taught a class you found yourself a girlfriend."  
  
"And she was pretty special too," smiled Jimmy as he pulled Erika into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"You had better get going or you're going to be late on your first day of school," smiled Erika kissing him back.  
  
**********  
  
Gage expertly weaved his bike in and out of traffic as he made his way to McConnell High. He smiled when Syd pulled herself tighter to him as she sat on the back of his bike. Gage knew Syd preferred to do the driving even when it came to a bike but he loved how she felt on the back of his.   
  
Suddenly the cars ahead of them began slamming on breaks, screeching and swerving until there was a sickening thud. A car had slammed into a student that had walked right into traffic.  
  
Gage slowed down as he moved his bike through the crowd, Syd was about to jump off to see if she could be of help, Gage caught her arm and reminded her they were only sightseers. He spun the bike around and saw Trivette, who he headed for. He slowed down enough to tell him to call for 911 and Walker, then continued on to the school.  
  
After parking his bike, he turned slightly and put his arm around Syd, "Okay Honey," he asked to her.  
  
She trembled slightly, "Let's get these killers," she answered, and swung her leg over and off the bike.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney and Gage reported to the office and before long, they were sent on their way to begin classes. It wasn't until lunch that they met up again.  
  
Syd was sitting with a group of girls when she saw Gage exit the building. She wasn't the only one to notice him; he had become the topic of conversation. Gage seeing Sydney started to walk towards her.  
  
"Sorry girls but he's taken," she told them as she got up to meet him. She had only taken a couple of steps when someone grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.  
  
"I'll say who's taken here and who's not do you understand," came the menacing voice of Angel Parks.  
  
Sydney reached up catching hold of Angel's wrist and in a few quick moves had her arm pinned behind her back, "Not when it comes to my man," she hissed as she gave Angel a shove. Angel went sprawling on the ground and Syd picked up her belongings and continued to walk towards Gage.  
  
Angel was on her feet and screaming obscenities and threats at Sydney, who never looked backed.   
  
Gage was laughing by the time Syd reached him, "We're suppose to be making friends here Syd," he teased her.  
  
"You make the new friends and I'll protect you from them."  
  
Then for the benefit of the audience that was watching them Gage leaned down, pulled her to him and gave her long passionate kiss.  
  
**********  
  
Thomas Turrello stood at the doorway of the school his buddies surrounding him. He had been watching what went on between Angel and this new girl, Theresa. It was quite obvious that there was something between her and Paul Andrews.  
  
"What do we know about these two?"  
  
"The story is he has done lots of things but nothing ever stuck until this last one when he broke this teacher's arm. That is what got him transferred out and to our school"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's tough as soon as Andrews got transferred so did she. What ever he is into you can bet she has her hands in it too."  
  
"Maybe we should find out if they are team players or if they are going to cause us trouble? Pax go tell Andrews we need to have a conversation."  
  
Pax sauntered down to where Syd and Gage were still standing, "Hey Andrews."  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Someone that you are going to want as a friend not an enemy."  
  
"Is that so? What do you think Theresa?"  
  
"Never hurts to hear what someone has to say before you tell them no."  
  
Gage smiled, "You heard her."  
  
Pax started walking towards Turrello, Syd and Gage followed.  
  
"Andrews, I've been hearing a lot about you," Turrello spoke as they neared his little group.  
  
"If you've heard a lot about me then you know that I don't put up with a lot."  
  
"The same can be said about me. We may have room for the right person in our little organization. Would that be something you are interested in?"  
  
"Could be a little bit down the road. Right now I have this supply and demand problem. I have a big demand, you wouldn't happen to know who can supply?"  
  
Turrello took the bait, "That just might be possible, give me a day to work on it we'll be in touch."  
  
Gage moved right into Turrello's face, "You've got until this time tomorrow or I go else where." He then slung his arm over Syd's shoulder and they walked off.  
  
**********  
  
"What are you going to do about her Angel?"  
  
"Don't worry she's going to be taught a lesson. No one does that to me without being put in their place."  
  
"What is it you have planned?"  
  
"Tanya is Miss Ross still handing out orange juice after gym class?"  
  
"Ya she likes to think she is a do gooder."  
  
"Here's what I want you to do," Angel handed Tanya a small bag with pills in it as she spoke.  
  
**********  
  
After gym class Syd hurried into the locker room to change. As she was finishing up one of the girls came over to her carrying two glasses of juice.  
  
"I saw what happened with you and Angel today," she said offering Syd one of the glasses.  
  
Syd took the glass from her as she continued, "It was good to see her get put in her place she thinks she runs things around here. I'm Tanya Martin."  
  
"Thanks for the juice Tanya," said Syd taking a big drink.  
  
"No problem, maybe we can be friends."  
  
"Maybe," replied Syd finishing the juice. She bent to pick up her books and as she straightened up she swayed slightly feeling a bit light headed.  
  
Syd and Tanya talked a few more minutes then walked out in the hall together where Syd could vaguely hear her say, "I'll see you later Theresa."   
  
Things were beginning to spin and blur, I need to fly away home Syd thought to herself as she made her way to the stairs.  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gage was walking out of class when he heard someone shout, "The new girl is on the roof looks like she is going to jump."  
  
Gage dropped his books the new girl could only mean Syd. He raced towards the stairs taking them two at a time pushing people out of the way.  
  
Syd was standing on the three-foot high edge of the roof when Gage got up there; Trivette was already there with the principal. Gage moved over to Syd so she could see him.   
  
"Hey Syd what are you doing?"  
  
She teetered on the narrow ledge nearly loosing her balance. Gage could feel his heart pounding, as he stood there in horror at what was happening, helpless to do anything.  
  
"Gage," she smiled when she saw him, "I'm going to fly home, are you going to fly with me?"  
  
Syd turned her back to everyone and looked out over the crowd that was gathering below, "Flying is so much fun don't you think?"  
  
"Honey if you fly home who'll ride with me on my bike," he held his arms open to her as he spoke, "fly into my arms and let me take you home."  
  
She turned around to face Gage again, "Can we ride the wind home?" she asked.  
  
"We can ride what ever you want as long as you come with me."  
  
"Do you promise?" she asked.   
  
"I promise Syd."  
  
She then spread her arms as if in flight and flung herself at Gage who caught her and held her as close as he could to himself.  
  
"Let's do it again Gage," she giggled.  
  
"Later Honey once we get home okay?"  
  
"Ambulance is waiting Gage," Trivette told him as he put a hand on Gage's shoulder.  
  
**********   
  
Gage paced back and forth in the waiting room. After seeing how willing Syd was to jump off that roof, he realized how easy it must have been for the dead students to do what they did. It scared him to think what may have happened if he hadn't been there for his wife.  
  
"Gage how is she?"   
  
It was Alex who spoke, she and Walker had just gotten there.  
  
"The doctors are still with her, they are doing blood work."  
  
"Any idea how this happened?" asked Walker.  
  
"Not exactly, I think a girl named Angel Parks is behind it. Syd had a fight with her at lunch today," Gage explained what had happened and Walker agreed the trouble probably started there.  
  
"Ranger Gage?"  
  
Gage turned around to face the doctor.  
  
"I'm Doctor Robson," he introduced himself then got right to the business at hand. "Your wife has ingested a lot of a new designer drug known as School's Out. We have had quite a few cases show up in the last forty-eight hours in our emergency room. For now we have Sydney sedated and she is resting comfortably it will just be a matter of time for the drug to flush from her system."  
  
"No long terms effects?  
  
"There is always that possibility but we don't anticipate that at this time."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes only one at a time though, we want to keep her as calm as possible I don't want to have to use restraints to keep her from hurting herself. A lot of what happened today she may not remember but it should eventually come back to her."  
  
Gage followed the doctor to Syd's room, he took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked in. Syd was lying back with her eyes closed as Gage came over to the bed and took her hand.  
  
Her eyes popped open, "Gage," she called out to him trying to sit up.  
  
"Shh Honey," Gage gently pushed her back against the pillow as he spoke, "you need to rest for now."  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"I was outside with you, the bell rang and you went one way and I went to the gym."  
  
"That's how I remember things too."  
  
"Why can't I remember more?"  
  
"You will but for now you have to rest so you can remember."  
  
Gage kissed her as she closed her eyes the sedative was starting to take effect and she was beginning to fall asleep. She still held tightly to his hand knowing some how he had been looking after her again.  
  
**********   
  
Turrello was furious, "Find Angel and bring her here. What does she think she is doing? I'm trying to set up a deal with Andrews and she pulls a stunt like this with his girlfriend. It was because of her that we had to take care of Mitchell and throw him off the bridge with the other two. She had better watch herself she is starting to cost me money."  
  
"You think Andrews will be looking for revenge for this?"  
  
"Ya think? We have to make sure the blame lands at the right door. This maybe a good way to solve our problem. In the mean time find her I want to have a few words with our Angel."  
  
"Angel must know you're looking for her cause she is not to be found any where."  
  
"I don't care what it takes you bring her to me."  
  
Pax knew Turrello was out for blood on this one and he also knew better then to come back empty handed.  
  
**********  
  
Once Syd was sleeping Gage slipped out to talk to Alex and Walker. Erika and Trivette were there by now as well.  
  
"How's she doing?" asked Trivette when he saw Gage come from her room.  
  
"She's resting she doesn't remember much past lunch today. The doctor says she should be able to remember eventually."  
  
Walker filled them in on the accident that had happened that morning. The victim, another student from McConnell High, had been wasted on School's Out. He had died at the scene.  
  
"Counting Sydney that is six that have died or almost died from this drug, plus Ryan Mitchell who was murdered."  
  
"I'm suppose to be setting up a buy tomorrow at lunch with Turrello."  
  
"What's happening with Sydney?"  
  
"Depending on her night she may be released as early as tomorrow. I want to be with her, but I know she won't want to blow this deal either, especially with what has happened to her. One way or another I'll meet with Turrello tomorrow, we have to find out who is supplying him and put a stop to this."  
  
**********   
  
Thomas Turrello was nervous, he was always nervous when he met with Anton Alexander. Even though the he was a soft spoken, quiet man he still had a frightening coldness about him. As long as business was going well Turrello had nothing to worry about. It was times like this when things weren't going as smoothly that made him nervous.  
  
"You seem to be having some problems at McConnell, Mr. Turrello, is it anything I should be worried about?"  
  
"Mr. Alexander it's a just a couple of minor set backs."  
  
"You have had a lot of kids die there, Mr. Turrello."  
  
"That is in the past, I have a new customer wanting large quantities, he's all ready for delivery."  
  
"Oh yes your new customer, maybe I should meet this new customer set it up Mr. Turrello."  
  
"That isn't really necessary."  
  
"I think that it is. Oh yes Mr. Turrello do something with Angel she has become a liability not an asset."  
  
Anton Alexander motioned to his body guard, who opened the door for Thomas Turrello to leave.  
  
Pax was waiting for him, "Did you find her?" demanded Turrello.  
  
"No we haven't, we're still looking."  
  
"You do it, Alexander wants this problem taken care of. I want it taken care of before they decide we are the problem."  
  
**********   
  
Gage had gone home, changed and packed a small bag for Sydney. She was still resting peacefully when he got back. He moved a stray hair from her face, shuddering as he thought about what had happened today. His thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang.  
  
"Gage it's Erika?"  
  
"Hi Erika what can I do for you?"  
  
"I know that nothing is definite but if it happens that Syd gets out of the hospital in the morning and you need to go out at lunch, I'd be more then happy to keep her company."  
  
"Thanks for the offer I'll keep that in mind. I know she enjoys your company."  
  
"Don't forget Gage okay. Jimmy wants a word with you. Night Gage."  
  
"Night Erika."  
  
"Gage, Sydney's little playmate Angel, isn't going to be giving her too much trouble. She was found dead about an hour ago in an alley not to far from the school. Shot in the head like Ryan Mitchell, same calibre, just waiting on ballistics to confirm the gun."  
  
"I guess I must be important enough that they took care of Angel so that I don't take business else where."  
  
"Could be, any way talk to you in the morning."  
  
"Ya night, oh and tell Erika thanks again."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thank Erika for what?"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"  
  
"I was sleeping now I'm awake, thank Erika for what?"  
  
"She called to let me know that if you wanted any company tomorrow to let her know. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good I guess. Still a little fuzzy on what happened and why I'm here I don't feel sick."  
  
"Do you remember anything else that happened this afternoon at all?"  
  
"I know I went to gym, and afterwards when I was changing this girl Tanya, came over with a glass of juice for me. We drank the juice and talked, by the time I was coming out of the locker room I was so dizzy everything around me was moving. I remember thinking I wanted to fly away home. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"More then you know."  
  
There conversation was interrupted by the nurse who came to draw blood.  
  
"What do you need all this blood for I'm beginning to feel like a pin cushion?"  
  
"We're just making sure all your levels are normal Mrs. Gage," smiled the nurse.  
  
As Syd watched the blood fill the vile a flood of memories came back to her.  
  
"Gage, I tried to fly off the roof today."  
  
The nurse had finished and slipped out of the room as Gage took her hand, "What else do you recall?"  
  
"Is that what happened?" asked Sydney, she was beginning to panic at the insanity of it all. "Gage this is scaring me."  
  
Gage put his arms around her and held her a minute, "Someone gave you some School's Out, mostly likely it was in that orange juice you drank. You were fine when you were with me, the next time I saw you, you were on the roof ready to fly off it."  
  
"You talked me out of it didn't you?"  
  
"I just persuaded you I needed you to come home with me."  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gage was back at the hospital by eight-thirty the next morning. He had reluctantly gone home for the night once Sydney had settled back to sleep. He had stayed with her until after midnight. Once she had pieced everything, back together it had been quite unsettling for her.  
  
As he approached Syd's room his phone rang, he was saying hello as he walked into her room.  
  
"Hi Gage how soon can you get here?"  
  
"Turn around Syd is this fast enough?" he smiled as she turned around to see him standing there, "Something I can do for you?"  
  
Still talking on the phone Syd replied, "Ya you can get over here and kiss me."  
  
Gage smiled even more as he walked over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"So let me get this straight you were calling me on the phone to come over to give you a kiss."  
  
"That was the most important thing but I'm also ready to go home too. If we hurry we can be at the school by ten o'clock."  
  
"Correction I can be at the school by ten o'clock."  
  
"Gage, I'm fine this is still our case isn't it?"  
  
"Don't start Syd, I want you safe at least for today. Exactly what did Doctor Robson say?"  
  
"That there were still some traces of the drug but not enough to keep me in hospital."  
  
"I also said I want you to relax at home at least for today," Doctor Robson added as he came into Sydney's room. "All the paperwork is done and you are free to go Ranger."  
  
Sydney knew that she would never be able to persuade Gage now that she needed to be with him.  
  
"Erika volunteered to come by for a while today to keep you company. I'll go set up the buy with Turrello and be home before you know it."  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Syd, Gage. How ya feeling Syd?" Erika greeted them as they pulled into the driveway.   
  
"Better then a lot of people think," replied Syd looking directly at Gage as she spoke.  
  
"We are just following Doctor's orders. You go relax so you are up for things tomorrow."  
  
"Since I've nothing better to do," Syd stomped into the house.  
  
Erika looked at Gage, "Don't worry she's mad at me not you," Gage told Erika as they followed her into the house.  
  
Gage went to change and Syd turned to Erika, "I'm sorry I don't mean to take this out on you. Gage doesn't seem to realize that I won't be able to relax if I'm sitting here at home worrying about him and the case. I'd feel much better if I was there with him."  
  
"Maybe I can help you on that I practice it everyday when Jimmy leaves."  
  
Sydney actually smiled, "thanks for being a friend."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can Syd," Gage told her as he emerged from the bedroom. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head as she was still wearing a pout.  
  
"Um hmm."  
  
"See you Erika."  
  
"Bye Gage."  
  
"Gage, be safe," Syd mustered up a smile for him.  
  
"You know it," he smiled back.  
  
**********  
  
Turrello and his gang were waiting in their usual spot when Gage pulled up on his bike. He parked on the street and stormed over to where Turrello stood; grabbing him by the throat, he pushed him up against the wall. Two of his buddies tried coming to his rescue, Gage took care of them with a couple of well placed kicks never letting go of Turrello.  
  
"Are you trying my patience Turrello?" Gage demanded. "You pull another stunt like you did with Theresa and it will be the last thing you ever do. Understand me?" He loosened his grip as Turrello nodded.  
  
"It wasn't on my order, Angel had ideas of her own, it won't happen again Angel has been looked after."  
  
"I think I'll find someone else to conduct my business with, you just aren't reliable enough." Gage turned to walk away.  
  
"Now wait a minute Andrews, my supplier is wanting to meet with you I'm sure you won't be disappointed from here on in."  
  
"Who and when?" Gage asked as he stopped to face Turrello.  
  
"Mr. Anton Alexander, be back here by nine tonight and we'll go meet with him."  
  
"I'll see if my schedule is open," with that, Gage walked back to his bike and rode off.  
  
**********  
  
Gage stopped by headquarters to let Walker know about the meet that night. The name Anton Alexander was not familiar to Walker either.  
  
"Syd and I will see if we can pull up anything about Alexander on the computer this afternoon from home. If she's up to it I'll take her with me tonight."  
  
"Let me know, Trivette and I will be over later with the wires."  
  
"I'd better get going I'm surprised she hasn't called yet. If we find anything on this Alexander I'll give you a call."  
  
"Gage, the report came back from ballistics the same gun that killed Ryan Mitchell killed Angel Parks."  
  
"Thanks for the info see you tonight."  
  
**********  
  
As Gage neared home, he noticed a black sedan parked in his driveway with someone sitting in the driver's seat. He pulled into the driveway next to his and got quietly out of his car making his way through his neighbour's back yard. He hopped the fence into his and Syd's yard proceeding cautiously up to the house. On nearing the house, he heard a scream and the sound of breaking glass. Pushing open the door, he found Sydney defending her and Erika from two attackers. Gage went after the bigger of the two and in a couple of minutes, he and Sydney had them to the ground in cuffs.  
  
"Okay Syd, Erika?" Gage asked.  
  
"Fine. What took you so long?"  
  
"Keep an eye on them there is still one in the car."  
  
Gage went back out the way he came in and moved his car into the driveway behind the black car. The driver opened the door and started to run, Gage tackled him and took him to custody as well.  
  
A few minutes later, he was back in the house with the last assailant. Syd had hold of the one she had brought down talking to him.  
  
"Hey Gage did you see who we have here?" she asked as he came in.  
  
"Malcomb long time no see. How long has it been since we busted you?"  
  
Malcomb sat there not saying a thing.  
  
"Come on Malcomb you bust into our home and have nothing to say."  
  
"I was checking out the competition, Turrello was cutting my order back to half this week to fill a new customer's order. When I saw it was you I thought maybe I should check out your place and see what you were up to. I didn't expect to find Cooke here."  
  
"You just don't keep up with the society pages Malcomb, I live here."  
  
By now Walker and Trivette had gotten there. After Jimmy was sure Erika was all right he helped Walker load the three of them in Walker's truck.  
  
Gage took Syd aside, "You weren't thinking about coming in to question Malcomb and his buddies were you?"  
  
"Come on Gage its only headquarters I've all ready had my exercise for the day."  
  
"I know but I need you to find out all you can on Anton Alexander, we have a meeting with him tonight."  
  
"We have a meeting tonight."  
  
"That's if you want to come with me," all ready knowing the answer he continued, "Besides I think Erika could use your company right now. I think she is still pretty shaken up by things."  
  
Syd looked over where Erika was sitting and turning back to Gage said, "I'll see you when you get back Gage," she smiled and kissed him.  
  
**********  
  
"Well Syd I guess I'd better be going."  
  
"Do you have to leave so soon, I've got to do a little research but I'm pretty sure Jimmy is coming back here with Gage?"  
  
"I don't want to be in your way Sydney."  
  
"Don't be silly Erika you aren't in my way, let me see what I can find on this Alexander and then we'll relax."  
  
Sydney sat down at the computer and after about twenty minutes, she had found Anton Alexander.   
  
"A real entrepreneur," Syd commented as she read the file, "Looks like he has been a very busy boy with connections in Panama. Looks like he has been supply Dallas with a lot of the new drugs that have been hitting the streets."  
  
Syd began printing out the files for Gage and Trivette to have a look at when they got back.  
  
"How do you do it Sydney?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Deal with it all."  
  
"I guess I just hope that what we are doing makes a difference."  
  
"Sydney do you think that you could teach me a little of that self defence you were doing today?"  
  
"Sure any time you want."  
  
"If I'm going to be a part of Jimmy's life I want him to know that I can take care of myself if I have too."  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Okay Malcomb lets hear your story this time?"  
  
"I all ready told you Gage."  
  
"No as usual you told me part of it. The real question is how much of this have you shared with Turrello?"  
  
"Nothing I've told him nothing about you. Honest I was just trying to see what you were planning. I figured you would be looking for bigger fish then Turrello and I would be able to find out Turrello's supplier and make points with him when I gave him you. Maybe even get rid of Turrello."  
  
"You sure that's everything, Malcomb? You know if something happens to me, you are going to have to deal with Ranger Cooke. Who'll know what will happen if I'm not here to calm her down," Gage smiled as he spoke to Malcomb.  
  
"It's the truth Gage."  
  
"So it doesn't matter if Ranger Cooke has been watching and listening to us the whole time."  
  
Malcomb turned and addressed the two-way glass, "Honest Ranger I've told you everything."  
  
Walker and Trivette were standing behind the glass, both grinned at the performance.  
  
"Gage is getting pretty good at this," grinned Trivette.   
  
When they met up with Gage in the hall Trivette asked him what Syd had ever done to Malcomb.  
  
"Nothing really just smashed his head through a car window when he threatened me with a gun," Gage said smiling at the recollection of what had happened.  
  
**********  
  
Erika's heart skipped a beat with the sound of a light rap on the door. Sydney took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Don't worry not everyone that comes to my door is out to get me."  
  
Erika forced a smile as Syd opened the door to let Alex and Walker in.  
  
"Hi hear you two had a little excitement this afternoon," Alex greeted them.  
  
"That's what happens when I play hooky from work, work comes to me," laughed Syd, "What did you do with Gage and Trivette?"  
  
"They stopped to pick up dinner, they shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
That being said they pulled into the driveway. Both Trivette and Gage came in carrying take out bags.  
  
After everyone had eaten, Erika began picking up and carrying things to the kitchen. Both Sydney and Alex began handing things to Jimmy.  
  
"Go talk to her Jimmy," Alex told him as she handed him another plate.  
  
"About what?" Trivette asked blankly.  
  
"Don't argue just do," added Syd as she piled more dishes for him to carry.  
  
Trivette looked to Walker and Gage realizing they would be no help on this picked up the dishes following Erika into the kitchen.  
  
**********  
  
"Erika everything okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Jimmy."  
  
It was at this point that Trivette came to realize what Alex and Sydney had meant. He was used to being around the two of them, who in turn were able to handle the stress of dangerous situations. They also had their husbands to lean on in private; he just hadn't realized how Erika was feeling.  
  
"Today was upsetting wasn't it?"  
  
"I'll be all right."  
  
"I don't want you just to be all right. I want you to be able to talk to me about this so we can work it out together," Jimmy put his arms around her as he spoke.  
  
She smiled at him; "This is something I have to work out on my own for right now. I've all ready done something that I'm sure will help," she told him thinking about what she had asked Sydney, "right now though you have your job to do and I want you to be thinking one hundred percent on that. Once I get you home you are going to get an ear full."  
  
"All right it's a deal," Jimmy smiled as he gave her a kiss.  
  
With his arm around her, they joined the rest in the living room.   
  
Sydney had all ready changed clothes and Gage had helped her put her wire in place. Syd handed Trivette the files on Anton Alexander and he began skimming them. After a couple of minutes Jimmy commented to the rest, "I think it is time we put Mr. Alexander out of business."  
  
No one disagreed.  
  
**********  
  
Turrello was waiting for Gage and Syd when they pulled up on Gage's bike. He wasn't alone he had Pax with him.  
  
"You survived the other day?" The question was directed at Sydney.  
  
"More then survived Turrello, I learned a valuable lesson, no one here is to be trusted," with that said Sydney smiled an unsettling smile at Turrello.  
  
"So where is the big man Turrello? Are you wasting more of my time?"   
  
As Gage spoke a black limousine pulled up in front of the school.   
  
"There he is now," Turrello informed them as he walked towards the car.  
  
Alexander's driver came around and opened the door for Thomas Turrello to make the introductions.  
  
"Mr. Andrews if you would like to take a seat inside I'm sure Miss Brooks won't mind waiting."  
  
"She may not mind waiting but I mind her waiting. We are partners in every way and anything you may have to tell me you can tell her. If that is not to your liking then maybe I had you figured wrong."  
  
"Well Mr. Andrews in that case by all means lets have the lovely Miss Brooks join us. That will be all Mr. Turrello."  
  
Sydney and Gage slide into the limo while the driver shut the door. Thomas Turrello was left standing there as the car pulled away. Walker was immediately in action following behind them. Trivette was locking on to the signal that Gage's wire was giving off as he followed in the surveillance van recording the conversation.  
  
"I've been doing my research on you Mr. Andrews, word from sources on the street tell me you are distributing at three different schools how would you like to make McConnell your next school?"  
  
"We're listening."  
  
"Mr. Turrello is past his usefulness the business with Ryan Mitchell almost blowing the whistle on his operation thanks to Angel Parks another poor choice of character. There is a lot of money to be made here for the right person and from what I see Mr. Andrews you look like you could be that person."  
  
"So what is expected of the right person?"  
  
As Alexander explained, further the limo came to a stop in front of a warehouse.   
  
"What kind of a cut can we expect?" asked Syd.  
  
"Is that why you bring her along Mr. Andrews? She looks after the money end of things." Alexander smiled quite amused with Sydney.  
  
"That's right, she looks after a lot of the collections as well," Gage smiled back, "It wouldn't be wise to underestimate her."  
  
"Your cut will be twenty-five percent of all sales."  
  
Syd laughed, "Tell you what we'll work a month at thirty percent, just to build your confidence then it will be a straight thirty-five percent. We need to cover our expenses too, we don't work for free."  
  
Alexander smiled, "I'll give you a month at thirty percent and then we renegotiate our deal."  
  
Syd looked at Gage he nodded his head and the deal was set.  
  
"This is where our shipments are brought in and where you will be picking up," the driver opened the door as Alexander spoke.   
  
Syd, Gage and Alexander emerged from the car and headed for the warehouse. Walker watched from where he was as Trivette began getting the waiting officers into position.  
  
Inside the warehouse was a flurry of action as the shipments were being opened and packaged for distribution.  
  
"This is quite the little operation isn't?" Gage asked of Syd.  
  
"I'll say," Syd, replied, "Too bad it is going to be shut down."  
  
Gage looked at Alexander as he called out to everyone in ear range, "Texas Rangers and you are under arrest."   
  
Walker, Trivette and the reinforcements entered the building at the same time. No one escaped the take down and before long, everyone was in handcuffs being loaded for transport.  
  
Syd leaned back against Gage, "Long day Syd?" he asked her.  
  
"Very, but I wouldn't have missed it," she smiled at him.  
  
"Why don't you just have Walker drop you off while I pick up the bike?"  
  
"And miss a ride with you, no way."  
  
Gage knew she was tired but still glad she was coming with him.  
  
**********  
  
3 months later...  
  
"Is that all you got today Gage?" teased Syd as she took him to the mat.   
  
They had been at the gym about half an hour working out. Gage was almost instantly back on his feet and with one quick move had Syd on the floor.  
  
"I've still got a few moves that you can't beat," he smiled as Syd quickly recovered.  
  
"Syd, Gage, how's it going," called Trivette as he walked into the gym dressed to do some working out of his own.  
  
"You're up early today Trivette," commented Gage.  
  
"Erika has been taking some kind of self defence class or something, any way she wanted me to see if she was doing things right I thought maybe I could give her some pointers."  
  
Erika emerged from the locker room as they were talking, " Hi Syd, Gage. Are you ready Jimmy," she asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," smiled Trivette as they walked to the middle of the mat. Jimmy began explaining some of the basic moves to Erika as they walked.  
  
Gage and Sydney stood watching from the sidelines when all of a sudden Trivette's feet went out from under him. Along about the third time Trivette went down they could hear him ask where she had learnt that.  
  
Gage answered for Erika, "I'd know that move anywhere it's one of my wife's favourite moves. I think she made it up."  
  
"It does the trick, it's put you on the floor more then once."  
  
"You didn't tell me it was Sydney teaching you this stuff."  
  
"You didn't ask me," smiled Erika.  
  
"He always has an excuse when you get the better of him Erika," laughed Walker as he and Alex walked into the gym.  
  
"Oh give me a break Walker, there is a difference between learning a few basic moves in some woman's self defence class and learning a few basics from Syd."  
  
"Gee Syd I think we better get going," said Gage as he took Syd by the elbow and started moving towards the door.  
  
"I'm right behind you Gage, right behind you."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
